Zombies, balls and favouritism
by SaidbhinLuch
Summary: Just a little one shot based after Sam gets back in 'Evolution. Part 2' No seriousness, just some light hearted fun, Jack causing some minor mayhem, Sam being baffled and Jacob being annoyed by the lot of them. Also some questions as to who the favourite Carter is. Hints of Teal'c/Ishta but mostly Sam/Jack


Sam winced slightly as the nurse adjusted her sling and strapped her into properly. She looked round as her Dad and the Colonel came in, clearly arguing, well squabbling over something.

'Jack, that is just insane.'

'I'm totally right, deal with it Jake.'

'How Sam manages to deal with you I'll never know.' At this Jacob pulled a strange face and the Colonel shot Sam a look. She looked round the nurse, who seemed to be taking an inordinately long time with her rather simple strap and just closed her eyes.

'Selmak have something add to our chat?' He asked plonking himself down close to her and kicking his legs back and forth.

'No.' Sam started to laugh at the petulant reply from her father and felt the Colonel chuckle next to her.

'You and Selmak having a marital spat Dad?' She aimed a cheeky grin at him, to which Jacob stomped out of the room muttering something about talking to General Hammond.

She turned round to see the Colonel looking at her with an expression that was both amused and slightly perturbed. Sam just blinked at him mock-innocently and biting her lip in order to stop from laughing.

'What?' She smiled slightly and cocked her heard slightly.

'Marital spat?'

'Best analogy I could think of. Let's see if you can!' She shook her head and gestured at him with her good hand. As his face contorted in thought and deliberation, Sam just smiled smugly and turned towards him, pulling one leg up on the bed and tucking it under her.

'Damn.'

'Hmhm.' He mocked glared at her as he took in her smug look and she just laughed at him.

'So, how was your trip? Saving Doctor Jackson, yet again.'

'That would be a terrible series of movies. Though the zombies did make it slightly weirder than the usual.' Sam just gaped at him trying to figure out if he was kidding or not. Given the fact that he mentioned it in such a casual way, she couldn't be sure.

'Zombies?

'Zombies.' He watched her carefully, obviously struggling to stop himself from smirking and laughing at her.

'_Zombies?_'

'Yup.' The Colonel leaned back on the bed as he popped out his response. The Colonel watched her face contort in a very similar fashion to his own facial acrobatics only a few minutes ago.

'Zombies?'

'Yes, Carter. Zom-bies.' He enunciated slowly, rolling his eyes dramatically at her, as she gaped in response.

'The device was able to reanimate the dead. He's not kidding, trust me Sam.' Daniel limped into the room, Janet in tow and adjusting his crutches awkwardly.

Both women exchanged dumbfounded expressions and Sam stood up slowly and rubbed her forehead.

'Just when you think you've heard it all.' Janet shook her head and watched as Daniel wobbled over to the pair and sat down on the other side of the Colonel.

Sam just tried to wrap her head around the concept just handed to her. She turned as she heard the Colonel chuckle before pausing and hoisting himself up onto his elbows. He stared at her at her for a moment, eyes narrowing slightly and raising one scarred eyebrow.

'Do I go through those facial acrobatics as you tell me something mind-bending?'

She fought to smother her smiled before looking back at him, elbows on her thighs and chin resting on her clasped hands.

'Do you really want to know the truth?' At this Daniel started laughing and got up slowly from the bed turning back to her and winking obviously. The Colonel shot up straight and looked from one to the other as Daniel continued to laugh and Sam just looked at him innocently.

'I am going to strangle Jacob.' At this, the three doctors' shared baffled looks, before watching as the Colonel started bouncing a rubber ball off the ceiling.

'What did Jacob do exactly?' Daniel followed the path of the ball before reaching out and snatching it out of the air and tossing it to Sam.

'He raised _me_. That's what he did.' She answered throwing the ball up into the air and holding it out of the Colonels reach. Daniel nodded sagely as he grabbed the ball out of the air again before starting a game of catch with Sam. Janet looked up from a medical report with one eyebrow arched.

'I worry about you people.'

The trio exchanged looks before shrugging at her.

'Don't you always?' The Colonel asked trying to get the ball back from Sam and Daniel, who were still tossing the ball back and forth.

'Sometimes more so than others.' She quipped giving the file to a passing nurse before shooing her away as she stared at the team tossing the ball around.

'I worry about you all.' Her Dad's voice cut across all of them and Sam dropped the ball in her surprise, and the Colonel jumped after it, holding it aloft in delight. Jacob just stared at him in an amazement and slight fear and the Colonel just happily bounced the ball.

'Especially about him.' Sam just rolled her eyes and stared at him sceptically.

'You mean the trouble I could get her into.' The Colonel countered jabbing his thumb back at her, Daniel just nodded and Janet just shook her head slowly.

'You worry unduly. He's usually getting me _out _of trouble.'

'It's a two way street with us.' Jacob just gave her an indecipherable look as she smiled at the Colonel who was still bouncing the ball around.

That was until it bounced off the metal frame of the bed and knocked over the water jug sitting on one of the bedside tables, causing it to shatter.

Janet pursed her lips and the Colonel stared at Sam imploringly.

'While it may _usually_ be a two way street with us... You're on your own now. Sorry Sir.' She tried smiling apologetically, failing miserably and scooted back onto the bed.

'Ahhhhh... So zombies? What a crazy world.' The Colonel laughed awkwardly and Jacob just glared at him as Janet huffed in annoyance in the corner.

Sam just looked at him for a moment before raising her eyebrows and blinking.

'I still can't believe it. You guys get zombies and I get my ass kicked by a super solider.' At this, she paused tilting her head and humming slightly.

'Just your typical week really.' Daniel shifted slightly and the Colonel nodded in agreement and her Dad just humphed slightly.

'If you're group of intergalactic heroes that is.' Janet muttered from the other side of the room.

'Well thank goodness we are!' The Colonel exclaimed, retrieving his ball and bouncing it around again, prompting Janet to march over and grab the ball from him.

'You may be an intergalactic hero, but I do not allow this type of shenanigans in my infirmary.' She poked him in the chest, before striding into her office.

'Intergalactic heroes used to garner more respect y'know!'

'Well technically, we're the first ones on earth, so they don't.' Daniel mused, sitting back down on the bed, and stretching his injured leg out in front of him and wincing slightly.

'Damn universe.'

'Can we get back to the zombies? I'm sure that was a far more reasonable conversation.' Jacob cut in and they turned towards him in confusion.

'A conversation about zombies is a more reasonable conversation than discussing the levels of respect "intergalactic heroes" garner from people.' Sam folded her arms across her chest and stared at her father in disbelief.

Now she and the Colonel were exchanging amused looks as they took in the expressions dancing across her Dad's face.

'I used to look forward to coming home. Now all I get is mockery from my daughter, her team and the damned blasted woman living in my head.' He spat out in annoyance, to which Sam just started giggling.

'I always mocked you Dad. Just not always to your face or in your general vicinity.'

'The perils of having a genius daughter. Right Jake? Hey... where's Teal'c I thought I saw him about.' The Colonel turned to look at Daniel, who was clearly resisting the urge to scratch his bandages

'I think he's visiting Ish'ta. He was unusually tight lipped about the whole thing.' Sam joked getting up and smacking Daniels hand away from his leg.

'Teal'c? Tight lipped? Noooo, he's such a chatty cathy!' The Colonel rolled his eyes before gesturing wildly as he looked towards Jacob and grinning manically.

'I've asked you once before Jack, I'm going to ask you again. Please try to make sure you don't destroy my favourite planet, though if you could make my ingrate daughter disappear, that would be great.'

'I love you too Dad.' She winked at her glowering father before shaking her head good-naturedly at him.

'We did just save it from the zombie apocalypse, so I think we're doing pretty well on that front. As for your daughter, well, we will always need Carter to save the world... So no can do I'm afraid.' The Colonel shrugged at him, ignoring the irritated sigh and patting him lightly on the shoulder.

'Besides, she's our favourite Carter. You're our favourite snake... ah... Ambassador.' He coughed awkwardly as Jacob glared at the younger man and ignored Sam who was grinning triumphantly.

'Smooth Jack. Real smooth.' Daniel shook his head and began to move out of the infirmary, shooing her Dad along with him.

'_I'm_ the favourite Carter?' She smiled up at the Colonel who blushed slightly and looked away scrubbing the back of his head. Sam, bit her lip lightly to stop the brilliant smile from blossoming, and totally giving her away.

'I would say you're the only Carter, but that doesn't make much sense. Now, I do believe I owe you lunch.' The Colonel stepped to one side and gestured gallantly for her to leave ahead of him. As they walked down the corridor, she jumped in front of him and grinned impishly.

'But I am yo- _the_ favourite?' She stumbled over her words slightly, praying that he hadn't caught it, but knowing that he probably had.

'Yes, you are _the _favourite Carter, Carter. Now can we please drop it?' The Colonel was now shaking his head at her and rolling his eyes. Though she could still see traces of the blush hovering around his cheekbones, she knew it was best to leave some things alone.

'Sure. Unless we're around Dad that it.'

'Well obviously.'

* * *

**Guess who's back! **

**I am so sorry for the HUGE gap with both my normal stories and Knights, I have just been super SUPER swamped of late... The past three weeks have been crazy busy, what with my thesis being handed up and a presentation on said thesis... There are only so many ways you can phrase 'it didn't work' before you start going round the bend.**

**Also without a script, I am pretty terrible at public speaking... Oh the terror. Rotavirus is not my friend.**

**At least I finally got this finished... The story has been bouncing around in my head for months, and while it took a little detour, I still think it works. Updates will be a tad sporadic over the next while as I prepare for three continuous assessments and do an essay and prep for my last ever exams (YAY) but I do have a story in mind for Knights, so if you're following that, be on the look out!**

**Anyways I'm going to go watch this weeks Chicago Fire (fourty minutes of Jesse Spencer makes me happy) and wait on tenterhooks for your responses!**

**Also apologies for anyone I haven't replied to, or come through on reading their stories, I have had NO time... I am so so so SO sorry though! This is dedicated to all you wonderful people!**

**Thank you!**


End file.
